


Światło, które nigdy nie gaśnie

by Karolina



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: (too much song lyrics), M/M, The Smiths reference
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karolina/pseuds/Karolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mało kto wie, ile lat życia to wystarczająca ilość, bo jedni w dwadzieścia lat przeżywają więcej niż niektórzy przez lat siedemdziesiąt, ale pewnego poranka Kieren Walker uznaje, że tyle życia, ile przeżył, zdecydowanie mu wystarczy.<br/>Stwierdza to w bardzo konkretnym momencie, a jest nim chwila, w której wreszcie uświadamia sobie, że nie ma na co czekać, bo Rick Macy zdecydowanie nie żyje.<br/>„Nie żyje”.<br/>(Kilka lat później z ironicznym śmiechem zauważa, jak niektóre pojęcia potrafią się zdewaluować).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Światło, które nigdy nie gaśnie

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkie zacytowane teksty piosenek przetłumaczone na polski i opatrzone tytułami na końcu. Życzę miłej lektury.

Passed the Pub that wrecks your body  
and the church – all they want is your money  
(…) you can trust me boys,  
life is very long, when you're lonely  
life is very long, when you're lonely

Mało kto wie, ile lat życia to wystarczająca ilość, bo jedni w dwadzieścia lat przeżywają więcej niż niektórzy przez lat siedemdziesiąt, ale pewnego poranka Kieren Walker uznaje, że tyle życia, ile przeżył, zdecydowanie mu wystarczy.

  
Stwierdza to w bardzo konkretnym momencie, a jest nim chwila, w której wreszcie uświadamia sobie, że nie ma na co czekać, bo Rick Macy zdecydowanie nie żyje.

  
„Nie żyje”.

  
(Kilka lat później z ironicznym śmiechem zauważa, jak niektóre pojęcia potrafią się zdewaluować).

  
Setka wysłanych listów i dziesiątki takich, których już nie było po co wysyłać, jedno stare zdjęcie. Zabita deskami dziura, jaką było Roarton. Dziwne spojrzenia mieszkańców, kiedy przechodzi przez główną ulicę i troska rodziców i potrawka z jagnięciny jako niemal codzienny posiłek i obrazy, które robią się coraz bledsze i bardziej rozmyte w konturach, podobnie jak on sam, chociaż nie wiadomo, kto zaczął.

  
Kamyk do kamyka, przechyla się szala. Żwir, biały, nijaki i nawet nie tak twardy, jak żwir być powinien.

  
Lekko wilgotne ściany jaskini. Spokojna ciemność.

  
Ojciec znajduje go kilka godzin – i dwa sznyty na nadgarstkach – później.

*

Take me out tonight  
where there's music and there's people  
who are young and alive  
driving in your car  
I never ever want to go home  
(…) because it's not my home, it's their  
home and I'm welcome no more

Amy Dyer to najlepsza rzecz, jaka przydarzyła się Kierenowi od momentu śmierci.

  
Otaczająca ją wibracja dziwaczności i oderwania od rzeczywistości była wywoływana jedynie przez trupio bladą (lub raczej „cierpiąco-na-Zespół-Częściowego-Obumarcia” bladą) skórę na zapewne sprawiającej niegdyś niesamowicie miłe wrażenie twarzy oraz przez żółtawo-białe oczy. W rzeczywistości zaś Amy była najsympatyczniejszą osobą, jaką Kieren kiedykolwiek poznał; odrobinę zbyt ekspansywną, ale zupełnie inną, niż widzieli ją jego rodzice i Jem.

  
Choroba odebrała ją światu, Kieren odebrałsobie świat, ale widząc jego blizny, Amy Dyer nie jest obrażona, nie nazywa go tchórzem ani egoistą. Mówi tylko: dlaczego? i zamyka go w pełnym współczucia uścisku.

  
Od kiedy „powróciła”, owinęła się w kokon miłości własnej, potrzebując jednak kogoś, kto by ją poprowadził, swojej drużyny i lidera, i wypierając wszystkie problemy, dzieląc ludzi na normalnych i żyjących.

  
Nic dziwnego, że Jem Walker jej nie cierpiała. I że ona i Kieren tak często spędzali ze sobą czas.

  
(Amy Dyer i Jem Walker były do siebie bardzo podobne).

*

and in a darkened underpass  
I thought Oh God, my chance has come at last  
(but then a strange fear gripped me and I  
just couldn't ask)

Jakiś anemicznie chudy, blady chłopak o sarnich oczach, wiecznie odziany w czerń, coraz częściej przychodził do ich domu.  
Billa to drażniło. Rick mówił: to tylko Kieren, tato. Przynosi mi płyty z muzyką.

  
Ani Rick, ani Kieren nie uświadamiali sobie, ile razy tylko krzyki punkowych zespołów chroniły ich prywatność w pokoju Ricka, kiedy rozmawiali o życiu, swoich marzeniach i innych błahych sprawach.

  
Wkrótce znaleźli sobie inne miejsce spotkań. Jaskinia w głębi lasu stanowiła suche, bezpieczne schronienie, kiedy jedyną alternatywą były głupie spojrzenia stałych bywalców świetlicy lub Billa Macy'ego. Spotkania w jaskini były zupełnie inne. Cisza tego miejsca, zagłuszana tylko ich wywodami toczonymi półgłosem, oraz ciemność jedynie gdzieniegdzie rozganiana płomieniem świecy, stwarzały atmosferę potęgującą szczerość w rzeczach, które do siebie mówili.

  
Kieren jeszcze nigdy nie czuł takiej przyjemności z przebywania w czyimś towarzystwie. Coś, co początkowo brał tylko za wyjątkowo dobry kontakt z przyjacielem, wkrótce wymknęło mu się spod kontroli. Gdy to sobie z przerażeniem uświadomił, pomyślał o rodzicach. Pomyślał o Jem, o jej znajomych, o swoich znajomych ze szkoły i o reszcie mieszkańców Roarton. Potem zaś przypomniał sobie, jak oczy Ricka błyszczały w półmroku jaskini poprzedniego dnia, kiedy się spotkali. Chwycił pędzel i paletę z farbami. Po dwóch godzinach już wiedział. Był spokojny.

  
Płomień świecy chybotał się niepewnie, aż w końcu zgasł. Chłopcy zamilkli, roześmiali się i zapadło nienasycone żadnym dyskomfortem milczenie. Kieren przesunął się ku Rickowi i zanim zdążył się ponownie odezwać, musnął niechcący dłonią jego dłoń, leżącą wierzchem do dołu na kolanie.

  
Dziękował Bogu, o ile jakikolwiek istniał, że w mroku Rick nie widział rumieńca, jaki szybko wykwitnął na jego twarzy.

  
Chyba muszę już iść, rzucił. I zostawił Ricka samego w ciemności.

  
Kiedy następnym razem się spotkali, Bill Macy nie odpowiedział mu na uprzejme acz pozbawione jakiegokolwiek entuzjazmu powitanie, zaś w pokoju Ricka Kieren poczuł się dziwnie obco, ponieważ powieszone przez nich poprzednim razem na ścianach punkowe plakaty zostały zastąpione przez wizerunki roznegliżowanych kobiet.  
Miesiąc później Kieren dowiaduje się, że Rick wstąpił do armii.

*

a dreaded sunny day  
so I meet you at the cemetry gates  
Keats and Yeats are on your side  
while Wilde is on mine  
So we go inside and we gravely read the stones  
all those people all those lives  
where are they now?

Jedną z niezrównanych zasług Amy było to, że dzięki niej Kieren poznał Simona.

  
Simon, naturalny lider. Simon, wytykający mu rymy w epitafium. Simon, Apostoł Nieumarłego Proroka. Simon, głoszący Słowo, a Słowo brzmi „nie lękajcie się, albowiem nadejdzie dzień, kiedy otworzą się Niebiosa i ziemia nasyci się deszczem Sprawiedliwego”. Póki co, on i jego przyjaciele (Kieren zawsze czuł niesamowitą ochotę, by nazywać ich „czcicielami”) powstrzymywali się od noszenia makijażu, który miał ich upodabniać do zwykłych mieszkańców Roarton.

  
I tak, Kieren widzi blade, niemal białe oblicze, tak bardzo kontrastujące z jego własną, pomarańczową od nadmiaru podkładu skórą. Widzi białe oczy i widzi grube ubranie, noszone w sposób o którym Kieren wie, że musi coś ukrywać.

  
Amy lgnie do Simona jak ćma do żarówki, ale Kieren czuje, że coś jest nie w porządku i utwierdzają go w tym przekonaniu małe rzeczy – zbyt krótko przeciągnięty uścisk, uśmiech znikający z twarzy Simona, gdy tylko oczy Amy zwracają się w innym kierunku i ta dziwna chwila przy ognisku.

  
Wcześniej tego samego dnia, podczas pracy nad ogrodzeniem Kieren przypadkowo obnaża śmiertelne rany, które odniósł w swojej bitwie. Simon podnosi rękaw i pokazuje Kierenowi swoje – zrosty na przedramieniu, zabarwione na czarno ślady po wkłuciach.

  
_…ta przeszywająca myśl, że życie jest całkowicie pozbawione sensu. Że tylko stąpamy po wodzie, do czasu, aż nasze ciała poddadzą się i zatoniemy w mroku. Kiedy czujesz się tak przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, możesz dać sobie ze wszystkim spokój...bo i tak w nic nie wierzysz._

  
Takich rzeczy nie mówi się byle komu.

  
Jest tu twoja rodzina. Jest Amy – łapie go delikatnie za rękę – I ja jestem.  
Kieren myśli, że to wszystko musi się skończyć, bo gdyby... gdyby coś się stało, po raz drugi już nie zmartwychwstaną.

*

The boy with the thorn in his side  
behind hatred there lies  
a murderous desire for love  
how can they look into my eyes  
and still they don't believe me  
(…) will they ever believe me

Simon nie potrafi przyznać przed samym sobą, że jego umiejętności zjednywania sobie ludzi, jego czar i charyzma bledną przy Kierenie.

  
To powinno się wydawać dziwne, jednak takie nie było. Ten wyglądający na kruchego chłopak, artysta o ogromnych oczach, w których odbijała się cała jego dusza – ten chłopak niebezpiecznie go dekoncentrował, potrafił sprawić, że porzucał wizerunek niewzruszonego posągu, stoickiego Mojżesza nowych czasów. Ten chłopak potrafił sprawić, że Simon nałożył makijaż i włożył kolorowe soczewki, żeby zjeść z jego rodziną odświętny obiad. I przy okazji popisał się najbardziej ekscytującym, najbardziej poruszającym monologiem, jaki Simon kiedykolwiek słyszał, a potem pokłócił się z ojcem i wyszedł, jak typowy nastolatek, którym przecież technicznie powinien jeszcze być i przywołał do siebie Simona, a Simon wstał i szybko za nim podążył.

  
Niewiele później Kieren okazał się siedzibą siły, jakiej Simon nigdy jeszcze nie znał i nie sądził, że będzie mu dane poznać. I nie była to mityczna moc, której ofiara miała doprowadzić do drugiego Powstania, nie – była to siła człowieka, który „nie chciał już nikogo skrzywdzić”. Zwalczenie ogłupiającego, zamieniającego we wściekłą bestię narkotyku, coś, co nikomu przed nim się nie udało... I Simon ratuje mu życie, wiele nie ryzykując, chociaż z drugiej strony ryzykując tak wiele; padają na ziemię i obaj są tak żywi, jak to tylko możliwe w ich przypadku.

  
Nie było drugiego Powstania. Zamiast tego Kieren i Simon wstają z cmentarnej ziemi i odchodzą, ignorując wszystko wokół. Simon zaprzecza swojej wierze, jednak ma teraz nową rzecz, w którą może wierzyć.

  
I jeśli Simon ma kiedykolwiek zapanować nad ziemią, dobrze, że ma Kierena, który będzie nad nim panował.

*

Oh Mother, I can feel the soil falling over my head  
see, the sea wants to take me  
the knife wants to cut me  
do you think you can help me?

Dłonie Kierena drżą coraz częściej. Z nosa czasami płynie mu strużka czarnej, mazistej cieczy, która niegdyś była krwią. Zaczynają się zaniki pamięci, dziwne zachcianki powodowane przez zapominanie, że jako cierpiący na PDS nie powinien jeść... Doktor Rosso dostrzega w tym pewien schemat i wkrótce uspokaja niepokój rodziców i Jem, zapewniając, że Kieren na pewno z powrotem nie zdziczeje. Nie chce ujawnić nic więcej, zasłaniając się tajemnicą lekarską.  
Simon ma jednak pewne podejrzenia, a rozmowa z Philipem go w nich utwierdza.

  
Kieren „powraca do życia”.

  
Symptomy, które odczuwa, są bardzo podobne do tego, co odczuwała Amy i wstyd jest Simonowi, że to Philip, nie on, był blisko niej, kiedy przeżywała zapewne najgorsze chwile swojego – drugiego – życia, myśląc, że uodparnia się na leki i nieuchronnie przeobraża się w bestię. Stało się jednak inaczej. Słuchając o tym, jak Amy poczuła deszcz na twarzy, Simon ma wrażenie, że został wciągnięty w bardzo osobliwy moment, chwilę ponownych narodzin, coś niesamowicie intymnego. Sekret, który Amy niestety zabrała do grobu.  
Nie chce dawać fałszywej nadziei Kierenowi, bo nadal się waha. Czuje się, jak gdyby lada chwila ktoś miał mu powiedzieć, że jest głupcem, jeśli w to wszystko uwierzył, że nie ma szans na taki cud, że powinien odpuścić. A Simon przez większą część życia postępował według filozofii brzmiącej „miej nadzieję na wszystko, nie oczekuj niczego”. Postanawia więc poczekać.

  
Po wyjątkowo ostrym napadzie drgawek, Kieren uspokaja rodziców i próbuje ich przekonać, aby pozwolili Simonowi z nim zostać na noc, aby czuł się trochę bezpieczniej. Steve i Sue odrobinę się wahają, a Jem niesamowicie realistycznie udaje odgłos wymiotów (widać jednak w jej oczach błysk radości, mówiący „wreszcie mam normalnego brata, który jak normalny człowiek próbuje przemycić swoją lepszą połówkę na noc do swojego pokoju”), ale po kilku sekundach patrzenia w wielkie oczy Kierena zgadzają się, instruując Simona, że w razie jakiegokolwiek pogorszenia ma natychmiast ich zawołać.  
W ten sposób Kieren kończy rozłożony na wznak na swoim łóżku, z głową skulonego u jego boku Simona na piersi. Jest około pierwszej w nocy, ale nie chce im się jeszcze spać, więc rozmawiają.

  
Simon po raz pierwszy decyduje się komuś opowiedzieć o tym, co go spotkało po Powstaniu. Mówi o okropieństwach eksperymentów, które na nim przeprowadzali. Mówi o ziejącej czernią ranie na plecach, o elektrowstrząsach, o byciu traktowanym jak bezmózga szara masa. Mówi o pierwszym spotkaniu z ojcem po Powstaniu. I o tym, co, będąc nieleczonym, nieświadomie zrobił swojej matce.

  
Palce Kierena zaciskają się bezwiednie na materiale swetra Simona. Simon rozumie bez słów.

  
Zachęcony tymi wyznaniami, Kieren czuje się w dobrej pozycji do wyznania swoich „grzechów”. Jego problemy nie wydają się malutkie i miałkie przy tym, co przeżył Simon i to jest właśnie błogosławieństwo rozmowy z byłym Uczniem. Kieren opowiada mu o Ricku, od samego początku, nie pomijając niczego. Od czasu do czasu słyszy przepełnione współczuciem lub oburzeniem westchnięcie na swojej piersi; Simon słucha bardzo uważnie, wręcz spija słowa z jego ust.  
Kieren opowiada mu, jak odrzucony się czuł, kiedy dowiedział się, że Rick odjeżdża. Dzieli się z nim swoimi poglądami: to był ostateczny krok, na który był się w stanie odważyć Bill Macy. Otwarta dezaprobata i plakaty na ścianach i musztra codziennie rano o piątej; to nie wystarczyło. A wszystko inne... to wina Billa, chociaż nie do końca. Sam dziwi się swoim rodzicom, że zgodzili się mieć syna, który...

  
Simon przerywa mu jednym wymownym spojrzeniem w oczy. A oczy Kierena mówią: dobrze wiesz, że nie chciałbym być nigdzie indziej, niż jestem teraz.  
Kilka minut milczą i Kieren myśli, że może Simon już śpi, jednak ten przerywa milczenie swoim budzącym zaufanie głosem, w którym rozbrzmiewa kpiarsko-smutny uśmiech, nie do dostrzeżenia w prawie zaciemnionej sypialni.

  
– Wspominałeś o pokoju Ricka, prawda? – Czeka na nieme kiwnięcie głową – Mojego pokoju też byś nie polubił.  
– Dlaczego tak sądzisz?

  
– To kłamstwo. To pokój nastolatka.

  
– A co, miałeś na ścianach rozkładówki z "Playboya"?

  
– Nie, plakaty The Cure i The Smiths.

  
Kieren parska śmiechem.

  
– Nie gadaj.

  
– Tak, to prawda.

  
– Ile miałeś lat, kiedy się wyprowadziłeś, chyba dwadzieścia jeden, prawda?

  
– Tak. Ale ja zdążyłem dorosnąć, a mój pokój nie.

  
– Mam nadzieję, że gust muzyczny jednak dorósł.

  
Simon czuje, że atmosfera rozluźniła się; prawie zawsze czuł się z Kierenem swobodnie, a melancholia i trudne tematy stanowiły jego drugie imię, jednak leżąc u boku swojego... chłopaka? - chciał, aby ten chociaż na chwilę zapomniał o swojej trudnej sytuacji. Uśmiecha się sam do siebie.

  
– Mają ten album, wiesz, „The Queen Is Dead”...

  
– Bądź poprawny politycznie – mówi Kieren lekko zaspanym głosem. – „The Queen Is a PDS Sufferer”.

  
Simon wtula twarz w materiał jego koszulki i Kieren czuje na ciele jego bezgłośny śmiech.

  
W końcu zasypiają, jednak kto obserwowałby okno sypialni na piętrze w domu Walkerów, widziałby, że światło nigdy tam nie gaśnie.

**Author's Note:**

> Minąłem pub, który zrujnuje ci ciało,  
> minąłem kościół – chcą tylko twojej forsy  
> (…) zaufajcie mi, chłopcy  
> życie jest bardzo długie, kiedy jest się samotnym  
> życie jest bardzo długie, kiedy jest się samotnym  
> (The Queen Is Dead)
> 
> Porwij mnie gdzieś w ten wieczór  
> weź tam, gdzie gra muzyka i są ludzie  
> którzy są młodzi i żyją  
> kiedy jedziemy twoim samochodem  
> już nigdy nie chciałbym wrócić do domu  
> (…) bo to nie mój dom tylko ich  
> i już mnie tam nie chcą  
> (There Is a The Light That Never Goes Out)
> 
> i w ciemnym przejściu podziemnym  
> pomyślałem sobie O Boże, nareszcie nadszedł ten moment  
> (ale potem poczułem jakiś dziwny strach i  
> po prostu nie potrafiłem się odezwać)  
> (ibid.)
> 
> Jest okropny słoneczny dzień  
> więc spotykamy się u bram cmentarza  
> Keats i Yeats są po twojej stronie  
> kiedy po mojej stoi Wilde  
> Więc wchodzimy i z grobowymi minami zaczynamy czytać nagrobki  
> wszyscy ci ludzie, wszystkie te żywoty  
> co się z nimi teraz dzieje?  
> (Cemetry Gates)
> 
> Chłopiec z cierniem w boku  
> za nienawiścią kryje się  
> mordercze pragnienie miłości  
> jak oni mogą patrzeć mi w oczy  
> i ciągle mi nie wierzyć  
> (…) czy oni mi kiedykolwiek uwierzą  
> (The Boy With The Thorn In His Side)
> 
> Och, mamo, czuję, jak wszystko wali mi się na głowę  
> widzisz, morze chce mnie zabrać  
> a nóż chce mnie pokaleczyć  
> czy sądzisz, że jesteś w stanie mi pomóc?  
> (I Know It's Over)
> 
> „Królowa nie żyje” - „Królowa cierpi na Zespół Częściowego Obumarcia”


End file.
